


The Science of Love

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Zechs has a crush on his science teacher, Mr. Khushrenada. But it's resulting in failing grades. And while he needs tutoring, he's afraid of something happening to reveal his feelings about his handsome teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Science of Love pt 1/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: If these guys were truly mine, I wouldn’t be sharing! But, they’re not, so no sue!

Warnings: AU, OOC, Lemon, yaoi, PWP, high school fic, sap.

Rating: starts out PG…. but slowly slides to NC-17. CAN’T HELP IT!!

Pairings: 13x6, hinted 1x3, 2x4 (hehe, saw that coming), 6+2, 6+3, 6+4

Note: This is in answer to Garnet Fire’s challenge. Hope it fits! This is also my first shot at a 13x6 lemon.

Feedback: *adopts French accent* But of course!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Zechs sighed as he took notes. ‘School is so Boring!’ he thought to himself as he drew another stick figure action scene in his notebook’s margin. Even with the science teacher, Mr. Khushrenada, who was probably the hottest teacher in school, it was still BORING! Zechs sighed again as watched Mr. K, as everyone called him, write elegantly on the board. Talk about hot! Zechs found his attention wandering down the arm to the muscular body that it was attached to. ‘Yes,’ Zechs thought to himself as he licked his lips slightly, ‘talk about hot!’

 

Then, he jumped slightly as he felt an elbow in his side. Turning, he looked into violet eyes that were twinkling with mischief. Duo leaned in a bit and whispered, “Do you need a glass of water, Zechs? Or maybe some other kind of liquid?”

 

Zechs felt himself blush and Quatre hissed, “Duo! Not now!” Duo grinned and looked over at the other blond, who shook his head warningly. Duo opened his mouth to say something and then yelped as Heero kicked him under the table.

 

“Mr. Maxwell? Do you have something to add to this lecture?” Mr. Khushrenada’s smooth tones floated towards their table and they fell silent. Duo shook his head emphatically and Mr. Khushrenada smiled softly as he said, “Good. Now, may I continue without any interruptions?” Duo nodded and shrank in his seat, obviously thankful that he wasn’t going to have anything done to him.

 

Zechs smiled to himself as he watched the science teacher return to his lecture. Mr. K may be hot, but he was also very strict. He had the best classes because no one dared to cross him. Zechs sighed as he tried once again to focus on the lecture.

 

Later, Zechs was sitting in the lunchroom, studying for the test that Mr. K was giving the next day, when he felt some additional weight join him at the table. Looking up, violet eyes greeted him once more. Sighing, he looked at Duo, waiting for him to make a comment. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“So, you like Mr. K, huh? I heard he and Ms. Une were close. What about you, Quatre?” Duo asked as he grinned first at Zechs, then at his boyfriend. Quatre rolled his eyes as he sat down. Trowa looked at Duo and then glanced over at Zechs as he sat down as well. Heero followed his boyfriend’s gaze for a second before he began to eat his lunch.

 

“I heard they were close friends, Duo. Nothing else. Besides, I thought you were dating Wufei, Zechs.” Quatre asked as he glanced slyly at the other blond. Zechs lowered his eyes and said nothing.

 

“I heard that you two broke up after a couple of weeks. Wufei has that justice problem. It’s no wonder you broke it off!” Duo commented as he chuckled slightly, trying to lighten up Zechs’ now gloomy mood.

 

“Duo, you shouldn’t be so insensitive!” Quatre exclaimed as he glanced worriedly at Zechs.

 

“Hey! I was just trying to help!” Duo retorted defensively, putting an arm around Zechs’ shoulders.

 

Zechs looked up and smiled softly. “I thank you both. Right now, I need to focus on my studies. Please, excuse me,” he murmured and then got up and left. Duo and Quatre gazed after him with worry, while Heero and Trowa continued eating.

 

Two days later, Zechs was sitting in the same place, staring at a piece of paper. Trowa sat down next to him and looked at the paper. A ‘68%’ glared back at the two boys.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Trowa.” Zechs said, melancholy coloring him like paint on a canvas. “This is the third test I’ve failed! Anymore, and I’ll flunk for sure,” he whispered, his head lowering in shame.

 

Trowa gently put an arm across the blond’s slumped shoulders and squeezed gently. Bending his head in slightly, he looked into the sorrowful blue eyes and suggested quietly, “Why don’t you ask Mr. K to tutor you some? He’s always been willing to help.”

 

Zechs looked at him and then turned his head slightly away, avoiding eye contact. He said quietly, “I don’t know, Trowa. I have a hard enough time concentrating in class. But, if I was alone with him…I highly doubt that my mind would stay focused.” Looking back at the tall boy, he grinned ruefully and received a small smile in return.

 

“Well, you won’t know until you do it. Who knows, maybe he returns your attraction,” Trowa replied reassuringly, rubbing his hand soothingly across Zechs’ back.

 

Zechs rolled his eyes as he replied, “Yeah right, I wish! Oh well, I guess I should talk to him.” Trowa chuckled and got up with him to go and talk to Mr. K.

 

When they got up to the science room, they found the science teacher sitting at his desk grading papers. Mozart was playing in the background as they walked in. Looking up from the papers, Mr. Khushrenada smiled at the two boys and gestured for them to come forward.

 

“What can I do for you two gentlemen?” he asked smoothly.

 

“Mr. K, I’ve been having problems in class. Would…would you tutor me?” Zechs asked, stammering over the last part. ‘Why am I having such a tough time asking? Is it pride? Or something else?’ he thought to himself as he waited for the science teacher’s reply. Trowa placed a hand gently on Zechs’ arm, calming him. Zechs’ turned slightly and flashed a smile in thanks.

 

“Yes, I would be willing to tutor you. Why don’t you stop by after school tomorrow and we can look at the big problem areas you are experiencing?” Treize suggested and a smile of relief flash across Zechs’ face before the boy nodded gratefully. Smiling, Treize nodded and they left.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tutoring session that utilizes some science laws.

Title: The Science of Love part 2/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: Neither these handsome bois nor the science laws are mine. I am just using them for my own twisted needs….

Warnings: AU, OOC, lemon, yaoi, PWP, high school fic, sap

Pairings: hinted 1x3, 2x4, 9xS. 13x6 6+2, 6+3, 6+4, 6+1

Rating: Oh for the love of…NC-17 always comes into play…but it starts out nice!

Feedback: Twould be nice….hehe

Note: This is in answer to a challenge by our loving Garnet Fire. And, if all else fails, it is also my first shot at a 13x6 lemon!

 

'thoughts'

 

Zechs toyed nervously with his pen. He had told his parents that he was staying after school today. After they had seen his test score, they had said that he better. But, the thing was, he wasn’t nervous about getting help. Though he was upset about having to resort to that. No, the thing that had him nervous was the fact that he would be all alone in a room with Mr. Khushrenada, the hottest teacher at their school!

 

Zechs knew he wasn’t supposed to go after teachers. Some law prevented it, he had heard, but he was half tempted to say the hell with it. But he needed the help. If he didn’t pass the next exams, he would surely fail. Sighing, Zechs tried once more to concentrate on the class before him.

 

Trowa and Quatre noticed that Zechs was slightly distracted. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Duo, noticing Zechs as well, elbowed him and grinned cheekily at the startled blond. Zechs involuntarily smiled back and everyone at the table relaxed. 'Leave it to Duo to find a way to cheer someone up.' Quatre thought with a fond smile as he reached under the table and squeezed Duo’s hand gratefully. Duo turned to him and grinned.

 

As the day wore on, Zechs grew increasingly nervous, but he managed to stay under control. Finally, the final bell rung and school was out. As Zechs headed for the tutoring rooms in the library, he found himself half praying that Mr. K wouldn’t show up. He got to a room and went in, sitting down at the table there. Looking around, he saw a couch in the corner and decided to get a quick nap. He went over to it, got comfortable and shut his eyes, relaxing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Treize was walking towards the tutoring rooms in the library. He felt his stomach flip nervously as he neared them. All day had been like this, especially when he saw Zechs in his classroom earlier that day. Zechs had come up to him after class and had asked him if this afternoon was still on. Treize had hid a smile and responded positively. His gaze had then followed the young man’s retreating backside as he left the room.

 

Treize sighed heavily. He knew it would be wrong to pursue a relationship with a student, but he was more than tempted to ignore the rules and ask Zechs out on a date. But, always one to follow rules, he knew he had to resist. But it was going to be the hardest tutoring session he had ever given, even though he knew Zechs needed help. Always a good student, it was unusual for Zechs to be struggling so.

 

Finally arriving at the rooms, Treize looked around. Spotting one of the rooms open, he walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. On the couch in the corner, looking to be like a sleeping prince, Zechs slept. His hand was curled gracefully under his face, which was relaxed and peaceful. Treize felt his breath catch in his throat at the beauty that was sleeping there. He also felt himself harden at the sight as well. How he longed to go over and gently wake the sleeping beauty with a single kiss. But, instead he cleared his throat lightly and waited for Zechs to awaken.

 

Zechs heard a throat clear and his eyes shot open and he sat up. Closing his eyes at the sudden dizziness from sitting up too fast, he tried to control or hide his blushing face. He got up and then looked Treize in the eye. Smiling somewhat in shame, he said softly, “Sorry, I’ve been very tired and didn’t know how long you would be.”

 

Treize smiled and waved his hand, dismissing Zechs’ excuse. “It isn’t a problem. I know you have been under a lot of stress. I shall try to help you as best I can,” he replied softly, encouragingly, all the while thinking about how much he wanted to really relieve Zechs’ stress. Zechs nodded and smiled gratefully and sat down at the table, pulling out his science books. Treize sat down next to him and did his best to hide the arousal that was becoming more and more prominent as he sat down next to the handsome young man. He sternly told himself to cool it and tried to concentrate on Zechs’ books and not on his luscious neck that was in front of him. “So, what are you having trouble with?”

 

“Well, um, I can’t seem to understand the laws and how they are used in getting the equations for inertia. They…I just can’t seem to understand them!” Zechs said with frustration and then looked down, embarrassed.

 

Treize hmmed and looked at one of the specific questions. Standing up, he leaned over Zechs’ shoulder and pointed out the problem and began to explain it. But, as they worked, he found that he was getting extremely distracted by Zechs. Treize was trying to stand back far enough so he wouldn’t brush up against Zechs’ back and also not to run his hands through Zechs’ hair. But slowly, it seemed that Zechs was beginning to understand what was being taught.

 

Finally, Zechs was able to get the problem on his own and grinned, turning his head to thank Treize. Instead though, they found themselves looking into each other’s eyes, mere inches away from each other. Blushing furiously, but not moving away, Zechs looked into Treize’s eyes and his eyes involuntarily traveled down, admiring Treize’s firm lips and finely chiseled face. Finally bringing his eyes back up, he seemed to hold his breath in both anticipation and fear.

 

Treize looked into the striking blue eyes that were before him. He found his breath catching as he looked at Zechs’ face. 'So close…so beautiful' he thought to himself as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Zechs’ sweet lips, savoring the sweet taste and softness. A few moments passed as Zechs returned the kiss after hesitating and then Treize pulled back and he blinked. He blushed suddenly as he realized just what exactly he had done. Looking uncertainly at Zechs, he whispered, “I’m so sorry. I should never have crossed that line.”

 

Zechs looked at him, confused. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked quietly, before looking down and biting his lip.

 

Treize’s heart ached at the tone of voice that came from Zechs’ lips. Reaching forward, he gently lifted Zechs’ face so he was looking once more into those blue eyes. “No, Zechs. You said nothing wrong. I overstepped my bounds as a teacher. I should never have done that,” he explained softly, sincerely as he unconsciously caressed Zechs’ sweet face.

 

Zechs looked at him and then pushed his face into Treize’s hand, helping him to caress his face. He closed his eyes and Treize felt a moan leave his lips as the blond beauty before him caressed his hand. Unable to resist anymore, he leaned forward and claimed the lips that were calling him. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, panting slightly from lack of air. They looked at each other and then Treize smiled. “Still want extra help on some of those laws?” he asked, desire shimmering in his eyes.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs tutoring??

Title: The Science of Love pt. 3/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: Neither these handsome bois nor the science laws are mine. I am just using them for my own twisted needs….

Warnings: AU, OOC, lemon, yaoi, PWP, high school fic, sap

Pairings: hinted 1x3, 2x4, 11xS. 13x6 6+2, 6+3, 6+4, 6+1

Rating: If it isn’t NC-17 I would be totally surprised!!

Feedback: T'would be nice…hehe

Note: This is in answer to a challenge by our loving Garnet Fire. And, if all else fails, it is also my first shot at a 13x6 lemon!

 

Treize felt a moan leave his lips as the blond beauty before him caressed his hand. Unable to resist anymore, he leaned forward and claimed the lips that were calling him. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, panting slightly from lack of air. They looked at each other and then Treize smiled. "Still want extra help on some of those laws?" he asked, desire shimmering in his eyes.

 

Zechs laughed softly while looking into those blue eyes with a mixture of amusement and desire. He leaned in towards the lips that had just teased him and brushed his own across them. Treize moaned softly again, his eyes closing as his mouth opened in invitation. Zechs chuckled softly again and pressed his lips more firmly to those open lips and slipped his tongue in, caressing the sweet caverns of Treize’s mouth. Treize pushed closer to that sweet caress, but before he could do anything more, Zechs pulled back with an impish grin. Treize blinked in slight annoyance and then grinned as well. Zechs cocked his head coyly to one side and looked at the man before him. He brought his hand up and slowly unbuttoned the buttons on the dress shirt that was covering the chiseled body. Treize watched him and smirked.

 

"Rule of inertia. An object in motion stays in motion unless otherwise acted upon," Zechs stated as he looked up at the twinkling blues that were watching his nimble fingers avidly. Treize chuckled and nodded then moved back slightly so that Zechs could continue down undisturbed. Zechs pulled out the dress shirt and slid it off the pale silken shoulders and muscular arms, reveling in the feel of the soft skin and rippling muscles he felt there. Treize looked into the blue eyes that mirrored his own and smiled. He gently reached his hands up and stopped those caressing hands and then brought them delicately to his lips, kissing the palms. Zechs’ eyes filled slightly with tears at the tender gesture.

 

Treize looked at him and smiled as he reached forward and slipped his hands down to the edge of Zechs’ pants, pulling out the shirt there and slowly sliding it up, running his hands over the silky skin underneath. Zechs moaned softly and arched into the electrifying touch and Treize chuckled softly. He leaned in and whispered softly, erotically into Zechs’ ear, "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Zechs moaned softly at the words spoken so sensually and turned his head slightly, searching for the lips that had spoken so true.

 

Treize brushed his lips across the questing lips then brought Zechs’ shirt all the way up and over his head. Zechs shook his head, tossing his platinum mane and getting it back into place as Treize watched him with darkening eyes. He brought a hand up and stroked his fingers through the platinum silk reverently, amazed at the softness. Zechs kept still, letting the other man caress him and he purred softly. The very sound of Zechs purring went straight to Treize’s now pulsing arousal. He groaned and leaned in, grabbing the lips that were slightly parted and inviting him.

 

Their tongues tangled, growing more and more passionate as their desire for each other rose to soaring heights. Treize picked Zechs up and looked around briefly. Zechs smirked and took advantage of the position he was in and began to lightly lick down Treize’s delicate neck, sucking lightly on the vein at the juncture of his elegant throat. Treize’s eyes closed in pleasure and he tilted his head back, letting the blond do what he wished to him and took them blindly to the couch that was in the corner and where he had first seen his sleeping beauty.

 

He gently laid Zechs down on the couch, but Zechs was indeed in an impish mood as he pulled on Treize’s arm and pulled him down. Treize gave a surprised yelp as he fell on top of the young man, catching and bracing himself above Zechs. Zechs chuckled and leaned up, licking lightly at the neck that was above him, and then whispered teasingly, "I like the equal reactions law." Treize laughed as he looked down into the mischievous eyes and kissed the teasing lips as he laid out more onto the man beneath him.

 

Both men groaned as their cloth covered arousals came into contact. They both arched into the touch, grinding into each and groaning even louder as the action sent fires of pleasure shooting through them both. They began to kiss heatedly, hungrily as they both fumbled with the fastenings on each other’s pants. Zechs succeeded a bit before Treize and slipped his hands in searching for the hard length that he felt pulsing against his own. Treize gasped loudly and his head fell back as he thrust into the touch, seconds behind doing the same thing to Zechs. The blond moaned softly as his hips arched up into the hands that now held him.

 

They both bucked and thrust into each other’s hands until Treize was afraid he was going to come within the talented blond’s hands. He pulled his hands out of the younger man’s pants and pushed the pants and briefs down and off, moaning softly as Zechs was revealed to him in all his glory, aroused and dripping. Zechs watched the passion dark eyes and moaned softly as Treize then bent down, sliding the rest of his clothing off and stood before him, naked and erect with need. Zechs groaned and opened his legs, longing for that dripping member inside of him as he looked at the man before him with desire.

 

Treize growled as he watched the blond before him open himself to him and he slowly stepped forward, moving so he was between those open limbs and bent down, licking at the tip of the quivering member that was there in front of him. Zechs hissed in need as he arched his body, searching for more of that touch. Treize smiled softly and said, "Equal but opposite reaction," before taking the head into his mouth. Zechs gasped and arched even more into that mouth, running his hands down to tangle in the sandy brown hair that was all he could touch as Treize slowly took him into his mouth. Treize sucked lightly as he slowly took Zechs all the way into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and swallowing at the end. Zechs moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into that sweet cavern as Treize slowly slid him out of his mouth and began to bob his head.

 

But Treize soon stopped, his own need driven higher by the sounds that Zechs was making as the taller man pleasured him. He leaned up and grabbed Zechs’ mouth in a demanding kiss, then pulled back, caressing the swollen lips with a finger. Zechs kissed the digit and looked into the passion-glazed eyes in front of him. "Treize, please…take me. I need to feel you inside of me," he whispered softly and Treize groaned at the simple request. They kissed, tenderly and lovingly as they held each other closer, their erections grinding together as their need was felt. Treize looked up and around, searching for, and finding, something to make this experience less painful.

 

He got up and grabbed the hand lotion that someone had left, thankful that someone was forgetful, as he came back towards Zechs. Zechs, meanwhile, had watched him go and started stroking himself in anticipation as he watched the slim hips move smoothly as Treize walked. Treize looked at him and moaned softly as he watched the erotic vision before him: Zechs, legs spread before him, stroking himself as he watched Treize approach. Zechs moaned as well, the single sound inviting the now panting teacher to rush to him and kiss him hard and demandingly.

 

Zechs moaned into the demanding mouth, wrapping his arms around the strong body and bringing him closer. Treize put some of the lotion on his fingers as he kissed Zechs, then slipped them down and caressed the entrance that was revealed as Zechs opened his legs farther. He gently wiggled a finger as he pushed it in, and then broke the kiss in surprise. "You’re a virgin?" he asked softly as he looked down at the blond man beneath him.

 

Zechs flushed slightly and nodded, his gaze falling in embarrassment. Treize put his other hand under the down-turned face and brought it up, kissing the lips gently before saying, "Then I shall be gentle." Zechs’ eyes widened in slight surprise and then he moaned as the finger that had started to penetrate him was pushed farther inside him. He opened his legs farther and pushed slightly onto that finger, quickly adjusting to the feeling of something inside of him and begging for more. Treize carefully inserted another finger; stretching him slowly and trying to control his own need as he prepared his soon-to-be lover.

 

Zechs pushed down on the fingers inside of him then gasped as another finger was added and he saw stars as something inside of him was hit. His back arched as pleasure shot through him and he looked at Treize in wonder and confusion. Treize chuckled as he pushed his fingers deeper inside the pliable body beneath him, smiling as Zechs moaned again, arching in pleasure as he hit that special spot that would turn the world upside down.

 

He leaned his head in and whispered softly into Zechs’ ear, "Sweet spot." Zechs chuckled and then moaned again as Treize hit it for a third time. Treize decided that Zechs was ready enough and pulled his fingers out of Zechs, put some lotion into his hand and covered his own erection swiftly, then moved Zechs’ legs up, opening him up further to the teacher. Zechs moaned at the vulnerable feeling he had as he was exposed, then looked up at Treize and nodded. Treize nodded back and positioned himself at Zechs’ entrance and began to push in slowly.

 

Both men’s heads fell back in bliss as they were filled or filling. Treize moved slowly, fighting the strong urge to push swiftly into the tight heat that was taking him in. Zechs moaned as he felt himself stretched and filled by Treize’s length. He expected some pain, but felt nothing but pleasure, knowing now why Treize had taken his time. Finally, Treize was inside him to the hilt and he stopped, waiting for Zechs to adjust and for his own desire to cool down so he wouldn’t hurt the other man or come too soon. He looked in the half-lidded eyes near his face and he smiled. "An object stays in motion…"

 

Zechs grinned and moved his hips, pushing the teacher farther in and producing a groan that stopped his little lesson. He leaned up and spoke softly into Treize’s ear as he wrapped his legs around the slim waist between them, "Until stopped by an outside force, while an object at rest stays at rest until acted upon." Treize grinned at him and Zechs grinned back as he tightened his legs and wiggled slightly, pushing the older man in and out of him in shallow thrusts. Treize groaned and took the hint, deepening those thrusts quickly. Zechs groaned as his head fell back, thrusting his hips to meet Treize’s powerful thrusts.

 

Quickly, their movements increased, Treize thrusting harder and faster into the young blond beneath him as he cried out for more. They shifted slightly and Zechs almost screamed as the adjustment had Treize hitting that spot that had earlier sent him to the stars and back. Treize grinned as he thrust again and again, hitting that spot over and over, causing Zechs to writhe in overwhelming pleasure. Treize brought his hand between them and began to roughly pump the neglected member in time to his thrusts, knowing how close he was to the edge and wanting to see Zechs come for him. Zechs screamed as that final movement sent him over into bliss and he came, shooting his seed all over his chest and Treize’s hand. Treize groaned as the clenching muscles around his member sent him over the edge as well and he came within his lover, marking him as his own with his passion. Zechs clung to Treize, shuddering in his climax and pulled him closer.

 

They held each other tightly as they shuddered in their climax, and then slowly collapsed onto each other, sated and drained. Treize pulled out of Zechs slowly and pulled him closer in a loving embrace. Zechs snuggled closer to the older man and they both drifted off into sleep, for as you know, an object at rest stays at rest unless acted upon by an outside force.

 

Owari

 


End file.
